


Supermoon

by Primarina (sherlockstummy)



Series: The Kitten and the Bug [26]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Sleepiness, Stargazing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 04:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10914438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockstummy/pseuds/Primarina
Summary: The Supermoon only happens once in a blue moon...





	Supermoon

“Danny! Danny, wake up!”

Dan rubbed his eyes and propped himself up on his elbow. “Hmm? Huzzma?”

“Come on! I almost forgot about the supermoon!”

“Super-what?” Dan put extra annoyed emphasis on “what.” He was tired, damn it. He wanted to go back to bed.

Vie nudged him again. “The supermoon! C’mon, Danny. Please?”

“No.” Dan faceplanted back into the pillow, pulling the covers up to his chin.

“Pretty please?”

“No.” Dan turned away from her and curled up. “‘M sleepy...time for Sleepytime Junction.”

Silence. Dan thought he’d won for a moment…

And then he could feel Vie’s weight on his shoulders, her chin digging into his bicep.

“C’mon...it only happens a few times a year!”

Danny grumbled, finally surrendering, and started the process of blindly crawling out of bed. “You owe me,” he complained, yawning dramatically and putting on his slippers. He didn’t even want to look at the time; it was far too late, or early, in his mind.

“I do. Thank you!” Vie was already scampering out towards the door of their apartment, slipping into her shoes and jacket. 

Danny rolled his eyes and grunted as he got to his feet, feeling a bit undead as he followed her, slipping into his jacket as he went.

Vie took his hand as soon as they were outside, leading him down the stairs of their building, their feet slapping against the metal. Dan noticed that there was a certain brightness outside, almost like sunlight. The air was crisp, and he could see a few stars dotting the night sky around him. He was starting to regain consciousness, and he could feel the excitement radiating off of Vie, intense with childlike wonder.

They reached the bottom of the stairs and Vie wandered around, looking for a good vantage point. Danny, hands in his pockets, followed her, letting another yawn escape his jaw. Finally, Vie stopped and looked up towards the sky, tilting her head back to see. Her hair fell in neat pleats down her back, and Dan reached out to card his fingers through it. 

“Look,” Vie pointed.

Dan tilted his head back and his eyes met the moon. It was nearly as bright as the sun, a warm, welcoming white light shining down upon the two of them. 

“Isn’t it beautiful?” Vie asked, her voice hushed with wonder.

Dan nodded. “Mhm. It really is.”

They spent a long minute just staring at it. Danny was reminded of a little fact that Arin had told him, and he was just about to tell Vie when she opened her mouth and howled.

“Awooooo.”

She looked so intense, as if she really believed she was a wolf, but the imagery just wasn’t there. “You sound like a little dog,” He snickered. 

Vie elbowed him, and he giggled. “No I don’t!”

“You totally do.”

“Fine. Let me try again.” Vie prepared herself, then howled again, trying a deeper register. “Awooooo...ah-ah-woooooo. There, is that better?”

“Nope. You still sound like a little dog.” Danny ran a hand through his hair, snorting when Vie gave him a death glare.

“You’re no fun.” Vie was pouting again, turning her head back up to the moon. “I just...wolves howl at the moon. Well, they don’t. They call each other. But…’s nice to think that they’re as entranced by the moon as we are.”

“Mmm.” Dan cleared his throat, preparing. Then, he opened his mouth and, “Arroooooooo.”

Vie beamed, and they looked at each other, together timing it so they both howled at once. 

“Awoooooooo!”

“Arroooooooo!”

They took each other’s hands as they howled, pretending they were wolves, seeking the other’s company on a lonely winter’s night, their calls echoing into the sky.

When they both lost their breath, they stayed like that in the darkness. From one of the surrounding apartments, a dog started barking. 

“Oh, shit,” Danny muttered, tugging Vie towards the stairs. “C’mon, before we get reported for waking somebody up.”

“Shit!” Vie giggled, following him back upstairs.

When they reached their own front door, Vie let them back in, and they crumpled in a heap at the door, laughing, not really sure why. Vie was the first to pull herself away from the heap, starting to take off her jacket.

“Where ya goin?” Danny asked, confused.

“Back to bed.” Vie replied. “You wanted to sleep.”

“Yeah, in a minute.” Dan held out his hand. “We’ve got a balcony. C’mon.”

Vie smiled and took his hand, letting Danny lead her through the apartment and out to the balcony. Their room overlooked the shared yard in the back of the complex, and the moon shone full and bright over the land. Dan took Vie’s hand and held it out in the moonlight, admiring the way the blue light shone on the ring.

Vie’s breath hitched, watching Danny tilt her hand gently, the light shining on the diamond ring. “This reminds me of the waterfall scene in Robin Hood.”

“Wha?” Danny asked, meeting her eyes with a mirthful smile.

Vie blushed. “...y’know, in the Disney Robin Hood, where they’re both foxes? Robin and Maid Marian?”

Dan rolled his shoulder, only having a vague memory of the film.

“That scene, where Robin puts a flower ring, on her finger…” Vie’s eyes trailed to her ring again, lost in her memory. Danny watched her, smiling as she talked, her voice taking on a dreamy tone. “And a firefly lands inside…” Vie’s dreamy smile spread into one of genuine happiness, and she looked at Dan, their eyes meeting. “I always wanted that, I guess. A love scene like that. And this, this is really close.” She squeezed his hand. “Thank you.”

“Anytime, Vie.” Danny cradled her cheek in his big hand, his calloused thumb running over her cheek. Between their busy schedules, they didn’t have a lot of time to just enjoy small romantic moments like this, but when they did…

They were no less genuine for their rarity.

Vie closed her eyes with a sigh against his hand, nuzzling into his palm. Her hand closed over his, and she smiled, their eyes meeting again. Dan closed the space between them, tilting her head up for a kiss as he bent to meet her.

It was sweet and romantic, and Dan understood now the allure of the moonlight. They broke the kiss, their foreheads touching, and Dan had forgotten the silly little fact he’d wanted to share with her. All that mattered was the two of them, here, in this moment, together.

“Vie,” he breathed. “Life.”

She giggled.

“You’ve given me new life.”

“Now you’re just being silly.”

“No, I mean it.” Danny smiled. “I thought...I thought it was too late for me, that I’d be a bachelor forever. And then you waltzed into my life…” He kissed her again, hiding the fact that he was getting emotional. “I couldn’t have asked for anything more. You’re perfect, and I can’t wait to be your husband.”

Vie wrapped her arms around his neck, careful not to get her ring caught in his wild hair. “Dan, you are everything I never knew I wanted.” She sighed. “I know it hasn’t been easy, and there might be bumps ahead, but if I have to face uncertainty with anyone, I’m glad it’s you.”

“Me too, Bugaboo.” Dan squeezed her to him, and then he yawned.

Vie gently nudged him. “Back to bed. C’mon.”

As they were settling back into bed, Danny watched Vie, phone in his hand. Her eyes closed in rest were so peaceful, the way her fingers lightly curled up in sleep absolutely adorable. Dan smiled, and tapped out a few lines into his phone.

If I have to face the darkness, no moon in my sky,  
I’d rather have to do it  
If you’re there by my side.


End file.
